You're Okay And So Am I
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: A nightmare comes to the queen at night, one she's had plenty of times. And one her sister always helps her with. The two are together again and they act like sisters should. But with a visit and departure of Weselton, Elsa shows a worrying part of herself not even her sister has seen before. Is it okay to just pass it as nothing?(incest at one point, so rating/genre might change)
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares Aren't Real

"Your sister is dead! Because of you." Elsa felt like everything left her at that moment, her breath, the little sanity she had, her fear of hurting anyone. they were all replaced by emptiness and total dread. the person she'd wished to protect, the only thing she loved so much it hurt, the only reason she tried so hard not to mess things up.. was dead.

she staggered, turning away from the man who'd followed her out here, her head tilted down to look at her hands, the very things she'd used. used to kill her own sister. her legs could no longer hold her upright, she crumbled to the ground, a faint sob mixed with a whimper escaping her as her knees hit the frozen lakebed. the wind stopped, and everything was dead silent.

_she'd only tried to help you.. she wanted nothing more than to get her sister back. and you just pushed her away, pushed away your only chance in make amends for what you've done. you pushed away your little sister and your only friend. the only one who actually loved you and believed you weren't a monster. the only one who cared and wanted you back. how did you repay her!? by panicking, losing control and hurt the one you wanted to protect! you're a monster, you never deserved someone like her. she deserved better, but she won't get it because you killed her._

"Anna.." she choked out, barely beyond a whisper. she closed her eyes tight, tears sliding down her cheeks as it all came crashing down on her. pressing a hand to her forehead she opened her eyes just slightly, looking down on the clear ice. she heard something behind her, sounding much like a blade sliding from it's home, and footsteps coming towards her.

looking on the reflection in the ice she easily saw Hans, her little sister's fiance coming towards her with his sword in hand. she could stop him, but what would it matter? she deserves this, and who better to do it than the man who's fiance she killed? gritting her teeth she closed her eyes again, hand on the ice clenching into a fist.

she didn't need to see it to know he raised his blade, ready to slay the monster who'd caused all this trouble. the sound of rushed steps and a scream woke her from her stupor however. she turned her head sharply, tears falling off her face as she did so.

her body froze as the figure of her sister stood between herself and Hans, she wasn't frozen, at first Elsa felt relief but dread once again came to her as Anna staggered backwards something red falling to the ground. blue eyes which always used to look at her with such joy, turned to her a faint and strained smile on her face.

"E-Elsa.." Elsa sprung up when her sister fell, catching her in her arms and sat back down, the limp body of the princess in her arms. her ice blue gaze turned to the girl's torso, it was stained red and her dress was ripped in a straight line across her chest.

"Anna?" her voice held panic and fear, looking on her baby sister's paling face. there was a snort and she looked up and saw Hans once again advance towards them. however he didn't get far as that blond who was with Anna in the mountains came and punched his lights out.

her sight was quick to change to the girl in her arms, slowly bleeding out on the ice. she grabbed one of the freckled cheeks and blue hooded eyes looked at her. "W-Why? Why did you-" Anna smiled and reached up to place her cold hand on Elsa's head, petting her hair then let it glide down to the pale cheek which was stained with tears.

"I love you.." she mumbled and with the little strength she had, pushed herself up and hugged her older sister tightly, her face in her neck. Elsa trembled, not caring blood was sticking itself on her front, she hugged back, the first hug she'd received from her sister in years. _and it's the last.._

"I love you.." Anna repeated, making the ice queen start crying harder than before. and even as the body went totally limp in her arms, she held her little sister to her, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too.. you're the only reason for my life.. I can't do this anymore.." she choked, flicking her hand, an ice spike shooting up from the ground and heading straight for her back. "Ready?" she repeated the words from the ballroom, before she felt the top of the spike against her skin.

* * *

><p>"<strong>ANNA!<strong>" Elsa screamed, shooting up from the blankets, cold sweat running down her whole body, tears streaming down her eyes and said eyes being wide with fear and shock. her heart was racing and she was clenching the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

her room was iced over, spikes of ice coming out of the walls and surrounding her bed, there was a snowstorm outside and a few flurries flying around. she pressed her trembling hands to her face, scared out of her mind. the dream had been so real.

there were footsteps in the hall and the doors burst open to reveal Kai and some guards.

"Your Majesty!" they stopped in the doorway seeing the state of the room. "Are you alright?!" Kai asked and her fearful eyes turned to him. somehow he seemed to understand as he ran off, getting to the princess's room where he opened the door.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa-" but he only had to look worried and say Elsa's name and a red ball shot up from the bed and past him, heading for the queen's chambers. Anna walked past the guards, looking at her sister who had curled up into herself, soft whimpers coming from her.

the redhead maneuvered through the spikes and on the snow lithered bed. without a second thought, she grabbed the trembling queen and pulled her into her arms, pressing the blond's face into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay Elsa.. I'm here.." she whispered, trying to calm her sister down. Elsa whimpered again, pushing away from Anna to look at her front, seeing no gash or blood whatsoever. ice blue eyes glazed over and she pressed herself against the younger, hugging her tightly as if to feel as much of the princess as she could.

to reassure herself that Anna was here, and she wasn't dead. she didn't care much for the dignity of a queen at that moment, didn't even care the guards and Kai was watching. she broke down, crying loudly and saying her sister's name a few times when she could.

she held a tight grip on the girl's night gown, even making frost form. but Anna didn't mind, neither did she care if she was cold. something had scared Elsa, so much so she broke down like this in front of others, and she wasn't about to leave her because of cold limbs.

she did however nod to Kai and the guards, silently telling them to leave. they did as told and the door closed.

she didn't know how long it took for Elsa's cries to become quieter sniffles, not that she cared, she kept rubbing soothing circles on her back and pulled her hand through the platinum locks, slightly amazed her sister could keep up her perfect hair even through sleep.

she whispered sweet nothing's into the queen's ear, hoping to reassure her that she wasn't alone. when finally Elsa was just whimpering quietly and her tears didn't come as frequently, the room slowly thawed, and the hand holding onto Anna's gown loosened it's death grip. feeling it too early to ask what had scared her, the redhead merely nuzzled her nose into Elsa's hair and spoke softly.

"Stop crying.." she pushed away slightly so she could cup her sister's cheeks and make her look at her. tears were still sliding down her face and the ice blue eyes were rimmed red from crying. smiling gently Anna kissed her forehead, lingering there for a while, much like their mother had always done when one of them had had a nightmare.

stroking the pale cheeks with her thumbs to get rid of the tears, she looked into Elsa's eyes. "Your smile is prettier.. and more befitting of a queen don't you think?" using the sleeve of her nightgown, Anna gently wiped her sister's eyes, getting a few hics and sniffles as she did so.

she hugged the blond once again, making her face get directed towards her neck as she kept pulling her hand through her hair.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.." Elsa finally said but Anna shook her head and leaned her head on the queen's.

"Don't continue that sentence.. You've got nothing to be sorry for.. I couldn't sleep anyway.." Elsa knew she was lying, but hugged her around the waist and leaned on her as she rubbed her nose into the warm neck.

Anna let the older calm down a bit more before asking. "Elsa.. What happened? you looked like you'd seen a ghost." she felt the queen tense a bit and continued to rub her back soothingly. "If you don't want to talk about it I won't push.."

"Not a ghost.. past fears and what could have happened.." Elsa mumbled, proceeding in telling Anna what she'd dreamed about. as she came to an end though, tears were once again threatening to spill and her hold on the redhead had become a bit tighter once again

the temperature in the room decreasing. before she accidentally made it snow again though, Anna grabbed her face and made her look into the blue eyes.

"It was a dream Elsa. I'm not dead, and you're no monster, never have been. none of what happened was your fault. you didn't mean for it.. I'm okay, and so are you. I know you would never hurt me. and I would never leave you alone." she kissed Elsa's nose and smiled gently at her. "I'll always be here, I got you." tears flowed down the pale cheeks again and she hugged her little sister and snuggled into her, crying silently into her shoulder.

"Thank you.." she mumbled and Anna merely smiled and petted the queen's head.

"I love you Elsa." and finally for the first time that night, Elsa smiled, it was small, but it was there, and she hugged her baby sister a bit tighter before answering.

"I love you too Anna.. and I never want to lose you again.." the redhead hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

"You never will sis, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." both smiled, content with each other's presence. Anna decided to stay. and with her right there to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist and tangle their legs together, the queen found herself at ease. the nightmare being pushed far into her mind.

"Goodnight Anna.." Anna made sure they were pretty much flush together before placing her head right above Elsa's, smile on her face and her nose in the platinum blond hair.

"Sleep you goofy queen. I'm here, and so are you, and it'll be like that when you wake up as well." Elsa slowly fell asleep, actually feeling warm and with her head by Anna's chest, she heard the steady thumping of the girl's heart. _we're both okay.._ with that thought and the sound of Anna's heart reassuring her that her little sister was indeed alive, sleep found her, and nothing but a smiling and healthy redhead greeted her in a nightmareless dream, reaching out a hand.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_"

**Me: alright you guys, please read this cause I need your opinion. I know you want chapter six for IANSAS.. and I'm on it! I'm almost done actually.. I'm just in a bit of a standstill and wrote this because it was an idea that just popped into my head. **

**Anna: why don't you put it with the small one shots story you got going on? where you put all the one shots? at least the short ones..**

**Me: that's because Anna, I'm not sure if this is gonna be a one shot. I got a few ideas, and I'm not sure.. should I make a separate story for that and leave this as it is? or continue on this one cause I got a few ideas and scenarios, and I would make this into a story where you guys eventually love each other more than sisters. but I'm not sure.**

**Elsa: and that's why she's making this a separate one, so she can ask you cubs. did you like this and would you like to see more of it, as in me and Anna having more than sisterly feelings for one another later on, or you think she should make a separate one for these.. sisters lovers ideas? **

**Me: exactly! thank you Elsa.**

**Anna: I'm gonna say it! review with thoughts! oh! and ideas! eh.. oh! oh! and if you want her to continue or not! THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I think you were adorable in this one Elsa~**

**Elsa: *blushes* t-thanks.. what Anna said..**

**Me: you're adorable. *places arm around Anna* **

**Me/Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Wanna Kick Out Weselton?

Anna woke up slowly, having to fight a bit with her brain about actually waking up. opening her eyes as slowly, even with sleepy eyes, she could easily see she wasn't in her own room. at first she was confused, where was she? did she sleep walk or something? but then she felt something tickle her nose, and when she reached up to itch it, she realized her arms were preoccupied. so after finally blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her blue eyes trailed down.

and she quickly found herself smiling. Elsa was flush against her, arms wrapped around her waist and face right by her chest. Anna also found that their legs had gotten slightly more entangled, one of Elsa's were between her own while the other was over both of them. one of the redhead's arms were under the queen's head while the other was around her waist.

she looked to the blond's face and found the most adorable thing ever. Elsa with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, looking like a peaceful child. and the barely there freckles on her pale cheeks didn't make her less adorable. Anna smiled, thinking her sister looked more like a little child then the regal and elegant queen she was when awake.

nuzzling her nose into the platinum blond hair her smile grew wider when Elsa only hummed quietly in her sleep, shifting ever closer to the redhead. recalling last nights events, Anna managed to lean her head down so she could kiss the pale forehead.

"You really are silly.. as if I would ever leave you." she mumbled to no one in particular, her sister still being asleep. however, now that she thought about it, something about this wasn't right. usually she wasn't the one waking up first. especially not on time.

turning her head carefully, she checked the clock and saw that it was way past the normal time Elsa would get up. blinking, she looked on the queen who didn't show any sign of waking up. _what happened must have really exhausted her, mentally and physically.._ removing her hand from her sister's waist she reached up and tucked a bit of hair away from Elsa's face.

_she's really cute like this though.. and beautiful_. smiling at her own thoughts, Anna brushed her fingertips over the pale cheek. the movement made the queen stir, and the ice blue eyes slowly opened to gaze at Anna's chest at first before groggily tilting her head up to look the redhead in the eyes. smiling warmly, the princess tucked away a bit more hair.

"Good morning your highness, I told you it would be the same when you woke up." Elsa blinked, obviously trying to focus her vision and get the sleepiness out of her system. a yawn escaped her before she looked on her sister again.

but as Anna thought she was awake, Elsa hugged her a bit tighter and buried her face into her shoulder with a soft groan. "What is it Elsa? did you have another nightmare after all?" the blond shook her head, but didn't release her hold. "Then what is it? you're usually not this clingy in the morning."

"So I'm not allowed to be clingy once and a while?" Elsa mumbled into her shoulder. Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that silly. it's just usually I'm the clingy one." it was true, ever since what the citizens call The Great _Thaw,_ Anna's been around Elsa whenever she could, even through boring meetings. she was just happy to her have her older sister back, and didn't want to waste any time in catching up on all the years they spent separated. the older hadn't complained, even though she was still practicing interacting with people, it came rather natural with Anna.

"You're right, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get you off me." the redhead frowned and grumbled.

"Who was it that didn't want me to leave mere hours ago.." she looked down and saw a bit of the queen's face, and she quickly identified the smirk on her lips. "You're teasing me!" she said loudly and Elsa burst into laughter. for that Anna wanted to push away from her laughing sister, but the hold she had on her tightened not letting her escape. "You are a mean queen.." Elsa calmed her laughter to soft giggles and looked into the blue eyes.

"I'm just glad you're here.." the earnesty used made Anna's anger dissipate in an instant. she smiled and pulled her hand through the platinum locks.

"You are also a silly queen." both sisters giggled and once again basked in each others presence. that is until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." the redhead said, not really remembering she wasn't in her own room. but nonetheless the door opened and Kai came inside. walking until he was about a meter or two from the bed, he bowed.

"I'm sorry, I decided to give your majesty some extra sleep time thinking of what happened last night. but I'm here to inform you of the sudden meeting Weaseltown demands to have with you as soon as possible." Anna gave out a mix of a snort and laughter at the name.

Elsa however didn't look as amused. ever since the thaw she'd cut any relationship Arendelle had with Weselton, hearing how bad the duke had wanted her dead and badmouthed the good name of their entire family. she did not intend to make any amends for her actions, and she could already tell this meeting was not going to go well.

"Tell them that if they want a meeting so bad, that they are going to have to wait. I have other duties that I take as more important than holding a meeting I know will get nowhere." he nodded and before he left asked.

"They will probably wonder.. what duties would that be?" Elsa sat up and looked down on her sister who now lay on her back grinning up at her.

"Duties as an older sister. taming that hair of yours for example." she said, twirling a bit of red hair that wasn't in the big nest of hair. Kai smiled at the two and heard the queen say one last thing before he walked out. "And I probably have some documents which would be more interesting.."

she knew the man would make it sound like she politely told them to wait because of her duties as queen, but she honestly wanted to turn them down completely, because she had no intention to make amends with Weselton. possibly if they told her they'd kicked the duke out, but that was cutting it short.

the two sisters got up from the bed and Anna sat down in front of Elsa's mirror, seeing the older behind her with a brush in hand. Blue eyes closed in content as the brush went through her hair, when she herself did it it was far from a good experience.

But always when Elsa brushed her hair it felt great and it almost felt like there wasn't a thousand knots in her hair. A pale hand went up to soothingly pull through the tamed half of the red hair, almost like she was apologizing for any pain that might have been felt.

"Why does it always feel so good when you do it?" Anna mumbled in light bliss and her sister smiled, bringing her free hand up and blew on it, one perfect snowflake flying around Anna's head to land on her freckled nose.

"I've been told I have a _magic touch._" The redhead giggled and dramatically hit herself on the forehead.

"I could have never guessed.." The two laughed then Elsa reached a hand beyond Anna's head and she was given the ribbon to tie the girl's hair. So braiding the soft hair into two identical braids, the queen hugged her baby sister around the neck, warm hands grabbing her arms and nuzzled into the embrace. they stayed in that position for a moment, Elsa secretly relishing in Anna's warmth, because it was proof her nightmare was just a dream.

they often had these moments, it started shortly after the great thaw, when the redhead had requested to spend time with the queen after she was done with work. so after chatting and sharing a blanket by the fire with hot chocolate in silence, they had moments where they held each other in silence, knowing the other was there being more precious than words.

"Will you actually meet with Weselton?" Anna asked as her sister sat and made her braid and slicked her hair back. she'd kept her new hairstyle and choice of clothing since she came back. letting out a sigh, Elsa stood and flicked her hand, her ice gown being made on her body.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter." the redhead frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not? you're the queen, refusing to meet with them shouldn't be that hard." the blond chuckled and gave her sister's head a light pat.

"Indeed, and if I could I would send them off."

"Why don't you then?"

"Because knowing them they'll take it as an insult, and will demand an audience or start a war because I insulted their honor somehow." Anna didn't seem to understand but before she could voice it, Elsa beat her to it. "Wars have started for less Anna. and even though I already know this meeting will not get anywhere, refusing their offer in person would be better then send Kai to do so for me."

the redhead closed her mouth and nodded slowly, but the bitter expression not leaving her face. knowing the younger was just worried about her, Elsa smiled and walked towards the doors. "Let's go eat shall we? and maybe Gerda will be so nice as to give us some chocolate again."

at the sound of the sweet Anna grinned and she followed the older out the door towards the dining room. while Elsa kept a elegant and calm composure fitting for her role as queen, her younger sister kept her bubbly behaviour present, having a slight skip in her step as she walked beside the blond and talked cheerily.

Elsa had her hands clasped in front of her, dress flowing behind her and moving with the slight sway of her hips as she talked with Anna with a bright smile on her face. servants who passed them bowed and smiled at the two, everyone in the staff being happy the royal sisters were once again smiling compared to how the mood was under Elsa's isolation.

they walked into the room with the long table and while Elsa sat in the over sized chair at the end of it, her sister sat at her side, continuing on with talking as the servants delivered food.

"And I swear, Kris almost crashed the sled again when he saw me and Olaf sit on the ice he was shipping, something about destroying the quality of the ice.." Elsa chuckled at the story, knowing full well the boy's obsession with the frozen water. "Which reminds me, he asked if he could sometime see your ice castle or just see you creating something out of ice, you know, he freaked out with just a glimpse of the castle." the blond took a bite and thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure, I'm glad there's someone who appreciates my ice sculptures." Anna raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Someone else." the redhead nodded shortly before returning to her sandwich, looking away from the giggling queen. someone tapped on her shoulder and as she turned, in the corner of her eyes she saw Anna perk up, and could already guess who it was.

"Sorry for interrupting your majesties, but this came with a woman outside, I offered to deliver it since I wanted to meet with you anyway." a plate with chocolate was held out to her by two rough hands, and looking up, her ice blue eyes gazed into brown ones, which looked quite sheepish she might add.

"Kristoff!" Anna cheered and the ice harvester smiled, putting down the plate and pointing to the seat on the other side of Elsa, he asked.

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course you can." Elsa said with a smile and he nodded before sitting.

"So what brings you here Kristoff?" the redhead asked, after filling her mouth with chocolate of course. he chuckled and shrugged.

"I just delivered some ice and thought I'd visit." his eyes fell on Anna, and after having what seemed like a silent conversation, the redhead lit up and turned to her sister.

"Right! I did ask!" Elsa waved a hand, signing for her to lower her voice. "You said you could show us your powers right?" the queen chuckled and raised a brow.

"Us?"

"Okay, I want to see too, but you know I love it as well." rolling her eyes Elsa ate some chocolate as well.

"I didn't know it would be so soon though. I doubt Weselton will wait for me much longer." hearing a chair, she looked up to see her little sister right by her, looking at her with puppy eyes and took her pale hands in her own.

"Please?" seeing the queen's reason waver, she said one last thing in barely a whisper. "Do the magic." even though Kristoff didn't see it, Anna saw it clear as day as Elsa's reason was snapped in two at the words from their childhood. a warm smile came to her face and she brushed her thumbs over the back of the warm hands.

"Alright, they'll just have to have patience." a huge grin came to Anna's face and she squealed in delight. if it had been any other day, Elsa would have had to refuse because of work. but knowing that Weselton's surprise meeting and a few documents were the only things she had to do today, the strength to refuse her baby sister just wasn't there. "But not for that long."

the redhead grinned at Kristoff who seemed to try and hide his happiness. they walked outside to the garden, there being a specific space for Elsa to use her powers there. Anna and the boy stood a bit to the side, both excited as the queen thought about what to make for a second.

knowing the ice harvester loved the sculptures she made, concentrating she raised her hands, magic ice starting to follow her movements. she could hear Anna squeal and smiled as she, with a flick and turn of her hands, the perfect sculpture of the reindeer Sven formed.

but she wasn't done there as her hands made circle motions, pillars of ice with snowflake patterns came up from the ground on either side of the ice reindeer. and walking around she made the same pillars behind it, an ice roof with her signature snowflake at the front, and finally pickaxes of ice sprouted from the top of the roof pointing outwards. and just to add to it, with a last flick of her hand, a carrot was in Sven's mouth.

brushing her hands together like she dusted them off, her ice blue gaze fell on the two onlookers. Anna was squirming and jumping in place, tugging on Kristoff's arm and the boy himself was awestruck.

"C-Can I touch it?" he asked carefully and Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand.

"Of course, go ahead." he slowly made his way to it, putting a careful hand on the smooth ice, admiring how flawless it was, not one dent. running his hand over the ice Sven, he was amazed at the detail. back at the front he backed a few steps to look on the roof, and he put a hand in front of his mouth, clearing his throat.

"I-It's.. amazing.. I-I might cry.. again.." Anna placed an arm around the queen's shoulders.

"Go ahead, we won't judge." Elsa smiled, very glad it was more than one person who liked her powers, and appreciating them so much. Kristoff looked at the blond and said with a weak voice.

"C-Could you do to again?" Anna laughed to the side and held up a hand.

"Let's do something more fun." turning to Elsa, who already knew what she was going to ask with a smirk on her face, the redhead leaned close to the queen's ear and whispered. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" snapping her fingers, snow fell over them and she whispered back.

"Gladly." the two sisters giggled and Kristoff smiled while looking up on the sudden snowfall, still getting used to seeing Elsa's powers in action. they all three started to roll snowballs on the ground, Kristoff offering to make the bottom since it was suppose to be the biggest part. and after giving him arms and stone buttons and eyes, it looked a bit better then the ones they used to do as children.

"We've improved! with the help of Kristoff." Anna said, looking at the snowman with beaming eyes. "How about we na-" but she was interrupted by a snowball to the face.

brushing away the white pouder she glared at Kristoff who raised his hands and shook his head, cocking it towards the queen who had a smug look to her as she was looking at the snowman. but noticing the redhead's glare, she twirled a finger around, a snowball forming on top of it, and by pointing it at Anna, it flew at her, hitting her shoulder this time.

"Elsa!" Giggling, said woman blocked a snowball aimed at her face. "That's not fair!"

"There's not much that is dear little sister of mine." she said teasingly, dodging yet another ball of snow. Anna frowned and was in the process of making another snowball when a voice interrupted their fun.

"Queen Elsa what is the meaning of this!?" they all three turned to the entrance of the garden, a man with four guards coming towards them with powerful strides. the man looked furious as he stopped a meter or two from Elsa. Kai came up and stood close to Elsa.

"I tried to stop him, but he would not-"

"What kind of Queen duty is this?! do you make me wait, the minister of Weselton, just so you can be out here and play with your sister!?" the man said, fury clear in his voice. Elsa straightened, her expression calm as she inspected him.

"Indeed, I do." she said shortly, her voice holding authority but the minister didn't seem to catch it.

"I will not be taken for granted! this is outrageous, a queen out playing? saying this is a more important duty than to come speak with me? I will not take this! now I almost believe what the duke spoke of before he was sent off, how can people even-" but he cut himself off, because as soon as he had stepped closer with his hands raised, the guards in the area had placed hands on their sword handles, and the servants stopped to look.

and looking at the queen, her composure had not changed much, but her eyes were cold and the small snowfall she'd made before started getting worse.

"I'm sorry minister but.." Elsa herself stepped closer until she was at arms length away, each one of her steps making small frost patterns form around the footprint. "What I do on a day I was suppose to be free from my duties as queen, a day you wanted to have an unplanned meeting might I add, is none of your concern. you should be glad I have not already refused an audience. I believe you've already heard of how my sister and I got reunited recently, and I can assure you Minister."

she glared at him. "As for who's more important, my sister will always come before anything, be it you or someone else. so do not feel targeted. but I warn you, speak bad of her or me, I will have to tell the guards to escort you back to your ship, because then we have nothing to discuss."

he felt himself shiver, and he knew she was serious. Anna looked on the scene, touched by her sister's words and wanting to laugh because of the minister's face. she could tell Elsa wanted to scream at him, but the pride of a queen stopped her. he knew he'd crossed the line, and also knew if he insulted her more, then she'd send him back with an escort who would explain the situation to his superiors, and he would probably receive a similar penalty the duke did.

he was suppose to come here and make amends, not insult her further. he should be happy she even agreed to see him. so throwing away his pride, he went on one knee and with a fist to his chest bowed his head.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I spoke out of turn." Elsa looked at him, her silence making him nervous. she let out a sigh through her nose and turned, the edge of her dress coming into his vision on the floor.

"I do not appreciate such behaviour. your duke could have told you that." he bowed his head more.

"I apologize.. I wasn't thinking." warmth returned to the garden and he slowly lifted his head, looking on the queen's back.

"Kai escort them back to the council room, I will join you shortly." she said, making it clear she was not going to delve more into the matter but that he was warned that if he said anything more, she'd not let it go so easily. he stood and his guards followed him as Kai lead them back inside. once the air had calmed, Elsa breathed out, her expression set in a frown.

"That guy had some attitude.." Kristoff said and Anna agreed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't freeze his feet to the floor." Elsa couldn't deny that it had been tempting.

"I didn't want to make it worse Anna. but this is a good example on how this is going to go.." the redhead walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You want me to come with you?" chuckling Elsa grabbed the hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"No, I should be able to handle this myself, don't need my little sister by my side all the time." Anna grinned and hugged her.

"Just most of the time." laughing, the queen gave back the embrace quickly before turning on her heel to go to the council room, already dreading the coming chaos. "Just know I still owe you a snowball to the face!" She smiled at her sister's shout behind her just as she turned the corner into the hall.

Guards stood in attention as she passed, something she found odd since they'd usually give a look then continue their patrol, even servants bowed for longer necessary and a polite and kind "Your majesty Elsa." Came from them. Just when she was approaching the room, she saw a familiar chubby woman and quickly called her.

"Gerda." The maid looked around for the source of the call and saw Elsa.

"Your majesty? Is there something you need dear?" Smiling Elsa shook her head, at least her life time maid acted normal.

"I'm just curious as to why everyone is so.." She didn't know the word she should use, however Gerda seemed to know what she meant, because the woman smiled gently and chuckled.

"Rumors travel fast in staff your highness. They heard of what happened in the garden, and let me tell you, many got upset with how the minister talked with you, and about you for that matter. They care for you dear, and just decided to show you just how much respect they have for you. Which is not fear, they do this to show the minister really didn't know what he was talking about."

Elsa was stunned, she knew the staff respected her, not only for her powers but for her strenght to do what she's done the latest years. But she didn't know they actually cared this much, she thought that only applied to Anna, Gerda and Kai. But smiling, she leaned down to whisper something in the maid's ear.

"Prepare a small party in the ballroom, take Anna and Kristoff, no other servant, then forbid anyone to go there until I'm done." Gerda smiled, knowing exactly what the queen had in mind and bowed.

"As you say your highness, now go, you have a meeting to attend to." She scurried away and Elsa nodded while walking up to the doors and the guards at the side opened them for her. after sending them a quick smile she strode into the room, her queen mask on as she approached the table where the minister had already put himself.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." she said, purely out of being polite. he stood and bowed.

"No.. I'm just glad you'll even meet me after my show of disrespect." she held up a hand, clearly telling him she didn't want to speak of it, and he sat down again. sitting on her own seat at the end of the table, she just then realized he'd requested an private audience, meaning none of the other council members would be attending.

"Now, what did you want to speak of?"_ even though I already know._

"Ah yes. I would like to talk to you about mending our trading contract." Elsa folded her hands on her lap.

"I've already said no to this once before." he frowned and placed a gentle hand on the table.

"And I ask you queen Elsa, why is it you refuse to mend the bond between Arendelle and Weselton?" she sighed.

"I apologize but I've lost the trust my parents had for you. your duke sent his men to assassinate me." the minister nodded but his frown was still present.

"However at the moment, was there anyone who wasn't after your life your highness? even your own men." she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"From what I was informed afterwards. the soldiers of Arendelle followed up to look for me, not to kill me, but to take me back. and your men was specifically told to kill me, while the one in command did not give word to." the minister hadn't accounted for that it seemed because he grew silent.

"But the one in charge wanted you dead as well, prince Hans is also to blame and what have been done about your relation to the Southern Isles?" Elsa clenched her fists beneath the table.

"Hans was sent back, and what has happened with the relation between the Southern Isles and Arendelle does not belong into this conversation. it's the action Weselton has done to me and my family. and so far Minister you've done a poor attempt on changing my mind." he could see he was pushing her buttons, talking about Hans which still was a sore subject to the queen and her sister was probably not the smartest idea.

"T-The duke was punished for his actions." he said in a desperate attempt to calm the queen by just a little. "He and his men were punished once we knew of his actions here." Elsa's expression didn't change, neither did the sudden chill in the room.

"I'm afraid telling me this does not change my mind, it won't make me trust you any more or less. a man of his standards hardly ever act for others benefit." he and she knew that she referred to how Weselton could have benefited for her death, possibly having a very inexperianced princess as the monarch instead.

while Elsa knew Anna would make a great queen if she was allowed to, she also knew that she lacked the knowledge and experience Elsa had from going through it with their father during her isolation.

"You seem to hold a greater ill will towards us than towards Hans. if I remember correctly he wanted your whole kingdom. while the duke might have acted to benefit Weselton, he acted purely for himself and to take the kingdom.. I'm sorry if I think that unjust towards us. no one gave the duke the order to do what he did, and while prince Hans is the same I think you're being foolish when cutting any relation with us-"

however the opening of a door interrupted him and turning his head, princess Anna came running inside. "What is-" but the glare he received from the redhead shut him up as she walked to her sister.

"I believe that is enough. our answer is still no minister, and I have half a mind to send someone with you to report your insolence towards the queen." Anna said strictly, grabbing her sister's hands and brought them up to her face, the man now noticing the frost on the queen's palms. she made them cup her face so Elsa would look at her, the pain and fury in the ice blue orbs clear to the princess who smiled before turning to the man.

"Excuse me but what-"

"From what I gather this was suppose to be a meeting to maybe apologize and make amends for past incidents. not for you to question the queen's choice in how to treat prince Hans. and especially not to insult her and try to tell her what is just when you yourself should be taught a thing or two in how to address a queen, a queen you've already insulted. I might not be queen, however I am her sister and I will not have you talking to her like this."

Anna isn't this cold and hating often, but she would not accept this behaviour. he was speechless and the princess turned back to her sister, rubbing the pale hands soothingly. "Please show the minister out and send an escort with him to tell of his behaviour. and to add, that Arendelle will not let a ship from Weselton to arrive at it's ports unless invited. we do not bare any ill will with you, however our trading contract will not be resigned."

"But-" however guards came in, standing on either side of him and his men, clearly telling them to move from the hall. he stood, bowed, even though anyone could see it was forced, and walked with the guards. the guards themselves were actually smiling, pleased with finally being able to get the man away from their queen. after they left Anna's full attention was on the blond who had her eyes closed, still with her hands on the freckled cheeks and their foreheads touching.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern clear and Elsa took a breath.

"Maybe you're right.. I do need you most of the time." the ice blue eyes opened and a much calmer expression met with Anna's. relieved her sister was okay, she smiled.

"Of course I'm right. let's be honest, what could you really do without me?" Elsa chuckled and brushed her thumbs over Anna's cheeks before taking her hands back.

"Don't get too confident about that. I can survive some things without you. what kind of queen would I be if I had to have the princess with me at all times?" Anna waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh you're awesome queen, and having me there all the time would just make you more awesome." Elsa raised a knowing brow and stood, wanting to leave the room.

"So you'd be with me through all the council meetings? through hours of document signing and getting up early?" she smirked when Anna's expression turned dreading, knowing just how much her sister despise the meetings, thinking they were the most boring thing ever.

"O-Okay, eh.. maybe not.. all the time.. I mean.." Elsa held back a laugh as Anna tried to formulate herself.

"I know Anna. I appreciate your concern, and thanks for helping me." the blond finally interrupted after a good five minutes of Anna's stuttering. the redhead smiled sheepishly and looked down on her feet.

"So.. documents?"

"Yes, I have a few I must sign today, so you could go with Kristoff and do something." grinning Anna hugged her older sister tightly. "See you at dinner princess Anna. and don't forget the party afterwards" giggling the redhead bowed jokingly.

"Of course queen Elsa, it'll be a pleasure." they both giggled before separating, Anna setting her sights on getting to the ice harvester in the ballroom to help set up the rest for after dinner.

**Me: so eh.. yeah Im done with the second chapter.. since you guys seemed to like the first one.**

**Anna: just to warn again though, now that this continues it is going to turn into incest! as in me and elsa loving each other at some point!**

**Elsa: for now it'll just be us being sisters, and Wolf doesn't really know what the plot is going to be but she's working on it. **

**Me: AND, the rating might change as well.. but eh yeah.. **

**Elsa: hope you enjoyed, review with thoughts and ideas for future chapters and hope you'll stay with us.**

**Me: and I'm gonna update IANSAS today so look out for that. almost done with that actually, just wanted to post this first.**

**Anna: this is one of the shortest AN ever.. neat! **

**Me: you're right.. it is short.. huh.. **

**Anna: Bye-Bye! X3**


	3. Chapter 3 Loss Of Temper? Or Not?

Elsa was so into her document reading she didn't notice the door open and close until a hand was placed right above the paper she was reading.

"You're late to dinner Elsa." She looked up into blue eyes that looked like they were pouting and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time had gone by so fast. Have you eaten yet?" The redhead blew on some hair in a huff.

"Of course I haven't. I was waiting for you you stinker." The queen nodded and after a last scribble of her pen, stood from her desk and went around to her sister's side.

"I'm sorry, let's go then shall we?" Anna nodded, a smile back on her lips as the two left the study towards the dining hall.

"What documents were you signing?" Anna asked after a while to try begin a conversation since she wasn't one for the silence.

"Political arrangements and a few trading documents. I also believe there were some suitor letters as well.." The redhead grinned and looked at the blond with a slightly tilted head.

"Oh yeah? A few princes asking for the ice queen's attention?" Elsa muffled a giggle behind her hand before rolling her eyes and looking at the princess.

"Not really my attention as much as my hand in marriage, that's what suitors do."

"Find anyone interesting?"

"Anna, I have yet to even meet them in person. Reading how _fantastic_ they are in a letter won't make me accept a marriage proposal." She was the queen, lone ruler of Arendelle and she had gotten many letters from different kingdoms asking for an audience and maybe even marriage.

She was aware that one day she might have to marry, however she learnt from her sister and was never planning on just marrying someone she just met or have yet to meet. Besides she was a young queen, and the thought of marriage was yet to really cross her mind. The people thought so too. Even if she was still overwhelmed, she had heard that the people of Arendelle were happy to have only their queen and their princess.

"You have a point. A big point. I wouldn't want my sister to marry some random prince anyway. I want her to marry a guy she likes!" Elsa giggled once again.

"Since when did you become a love expert?"

"Didn't you know? I got to meet the _love experts_ also known as Kristoff's family full of trolls." Elsa remembered the trolls well. How could she not when they were the ones who saved Anna when they were little. A solemn expression appeared on her face as she reminded herself of that night.

While Anna had told her over and over again that she had forgiven her and was happy to have her back, she still couldn't get that small feeling of leftover guilt away from her heart. The redhead noticed the change in Elsa's mood however and realized what she must be thinking about.

"Elsa, hey come on I was telling a joke. You're suppose to laugh not sulk.." she grabbed the queen's hand and made them grow to a halt before embracing her. She knew she didn't have to say that it wasn't her fault, she'd done that many times. She realized that all Elsa needed to calm her dark thoughts were to be close to the person she thought she was guilty of hurting and almost killing.

So now whenever this happened, the redhead hugged the older until she felt arms hug her back and a calm sigh. Only then did she let go to look at her. "Elsa?" ice blue eyes looked at her and she smiled gently. "Let's go to dinner okay? I heard that there's gonna be some chocolate cake for dessert."

"Alright.. I'm sorry." But Anna brushed it off and took the queen's hand.

"You got nothing to apologize for. Now come on, wanna eat then get ready for the party right?" Elsa smiled and nodded, following her go lucky sister to a set of doors that lead to the dining room. Finally there Gerda was on them at once.

"I see you found her Anna. Your majesty didn't I tell you dinner would be served in ten minutes_ thirty_ minutes ago?" Being the most trustworthy and loyal servant next to Kai, Gerda was one who was allowed to scold both sisters like they were children, them being royalty or not. She was also the only one who'd Elsa had really talked to during her isolation. Elsa bowed her head before lifting it back up.

"I'm sorry Gerda, I got caught up in my documents again.." The chubby woman sighed then ushered both to get seated.

"You are just like when you were little.. But then the excuse was I got caught up in my books.." She mumbled and Anna laughed while Elsa blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Yes.. Ehm.. Sorry about that.." They both sat in the same position as they did this morning and dinner was served. Kristoff joined them, him and Anna starting to talk about some random things they'd done when they were out with Sven and Olaf. Elsa loved hearing the two talking so excitedly, the fact her sister had a friend like Kristoff was a calming thought. Because she knew Anna was safe with the ice harvester.

"Oh and Kris fell off Sven and landed in the snow with the most stupid expression ever." Kristoff huffed and pointed at the princess.

"That's because you convinced Olaf throwing a snowball at me would make me start chasing him like that big snow monster did when you threw a snowball at him." Anna slapped his shoulder.

"Excuse you sir. His name is Marshmallow and a big softie when you get to know him. right Els?" The queen chuckled as she took another bite of her food.

"Indeed. He's just a bit sensitive. And I didn't intend for him to chase you down the mountain really, but I guess he took that snowball as being very hostile so he had to get you away from the castle and the mountain quick." She remember giving him a scolding when she knew of the chase.

It felt a bit counteractive to send him so he would take Anna and her friends a safe distance from her then drop them down a ten feet drop without a solid chance of survival. He promised not to do it again though, at least when it came to "Feisty red" "Mountain man" and "Little big brother". There was then a knock on the door and Kait stepped in.

"I'm sorry to disturb.. But the minister of Weselton refuses to leave with the escort and will not let the guards handle things." Elsa sighed, how much trouble must the accursed people of Weselton cause her in one day?

"I will go to the docks and speak with him. But only to send him off in person." She stood and Anna did as well.

"I'm coming with you and there's no denying me sister." The queen just smiled at the redhead. So with a few guards accompanying them as well they took a carriage to the docks, already being able to see the commotion the man had made.

Some of her people had gathered to look and made way for the royalties as they arrived. Elsa stepped out and saw the minister fuming at some of the guards already in place.

"I'm not accepting an escort. I can retell my visit here just fine." He saw the blond and giving no heed to the guards telling him to halt, he walked up to her. "This is outrageous. I am no child who needs watching I am the minister of Weselton and can do just fine without one of your escorts queen Elsa." She furrowed her brows and held up a hand.

"Minister I am aware of this however it was not me who made this call. It was the princess and while you are right, they will not come with you to watch you. Just inform of how you've been acting.. How you are acting." She said strictly and he looked even more enraged.

"Are you saying I wouldn't speak honestly to my superiors?" She shook her head.

"No, however if you will be honest the escort won't say anything. But how you are so resistant about someone coming with you just-" Out of rage and not thinking straight, the man raised his hand in a bow, it hitting Elsa on the side of the head.

She stumbled and held a hand over her eyes, blood trickling down from being hit with the metal gloves. The guards were quick to the scene but was also surprised when the people around them screamed and shouted in angry tones, if it wasn't for the guards anyone close enough would probably have jumped the minister.

"Get away from our queen! You're not allowed to do that! Get out of our kingdom! Queen Elsa! Don't hit our queen! Come here and I'll beat your ass!" Those kind of shouts were going all around, people close to Elsa asking if she was okay.

Anna ran to her sister's side and some people cheered for their princess, telling her to hit him, to get him back for her sister. And in fact, that's what she did. She whipped around, glaring at the man who now stood frozen to the spot, realizing what he just did. The guards about to take a hold of him froze as Anna made her way to him.

"I-I don't know what just-"

"Shut up you coward!" She shouted in his face then punched him straight in the face so he fell over with a loud thud and a groan. His men ran forward to protect him from another assault. People cheered and told her to give him another one but then the air grew colder and everyone turned to Elsa.

Ice started crawling across the ground, passing the redhead and going for the minister. He rubbed his face when he felt the cold going up his feet. His eyes turned down to the ice climbing up his body and shrieked.

"No, please I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" His guards came to help but a strong cold wind roared past them, making them all fall over as the ice spread to them as well. Anna looked at her sister who still had a hand over her eyes.

She could feel some kind of change in the queen's demeanor, and quickly realized she would freeze them if not stopped. Seeing as his whole lower half was already encased in ice and the guards legs were soon covered, she ran to the blond and grabbed her shoulders.

"Elsa! Elsa look at me." At first there was no reaction but Anna pulled away the hand and saw that the ice blue eyes were pretty empty but there was rage in them. Oh and they were glowing. Knowing something wasn't right the redhead grabbed her cheeks and made her look at her. "Elsa listen to me. He's not worth it alright? He's a fool, just like Hans, just like the duke and his men. They're not worth dirtying your powers with alright? I'll kick his sorry butt just like I did Hans. He won't touch you again okay? Come on Elsa, I'm here, you're safe, you're okay." She pressed their foreheads together and looked straight into the queen's eyes.

Elsa blinked, the light coming back to her ice blue irises and they stopped glowing as she closed them and gave a pained groan. She reopened them and looked on Anna with confusion.

"Anna?" The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here it's okay."

"What just.."

"You gave the minister his own little calming prison. Also made him cry like a baby." Elsa looked on the minister who had ice up to his chest, his eyes looking at the two sisters in terror, his guards having ice up to their waist. Her eyebrows raised in shock, had she just done that?

"Please, I beg of you your majesty. Forgive my insolence, I didn't mean to. I'll do anything you say, the escort can come with a dozen guards just please.." She blinked, for a minute not sure why he was begging her like that, but then remembering he was still encased in the ice.

"I.. The escort will go with you and four of my guards. And you are to return to Weselton and not return here." She tried, trying to mask her bewilderment. He nodded quickly and she got rid of the ice and he was hauled to his feet by some guards, his own men standing on trembling legs.

They were then escorted to the ship. The people had grown quiet during the ordeal and Elsa who felt uncertain crossed her arms around her middle out of habit. Anna was about to comfort her but then someone started clapping and soon everyone tuned in.

"Go queen Elsa! Hail the ice queen! Hail princess Anna! Weselton should never have messed with our queen! We'll always be safe with our queen and princess ruling here! Away with Weselton!" Elsa felt her heart lighten and a smile came to her lips. They cheered for her even after witnessing the scary part of her powers. A woman close spoke to her.

"Your majesty are you alright?" She was referring to the wound that was still bleeding.

"I'm going to be fine, thank you.. ugh.." She trailed off, feeling dizzy all of a sudden and holding a hand to her head she stumbled, almost falling over making the people gasp but strong arms caught her just in time.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?" Anna asked, concern clear in her voice and Elsa waved her hand.

"I'm fine Anna.. Just.. Just a bit lightheaded." The redhead helped her stand.

"No wonder, that bastard hit you pretty hard. Come on, let's make a doctor check up on your head. And people of Arendelle I want to thank you. And I'll personally inform you of the queen's health later." Some seemed relieved and Anna took Elsa back to the carriage.

Before they left Anna made sure the escort would inform of what the minister did and make sure he didn't make it sound like Elsa attacked him without a reason. After that she stepped in with her sister and they were on their way back to the castle. Elsa was leaned back with her eyes closed. "Elsa?"

"Hm.." She hummed in answer and Anna bit her lip.

"W-Well.. I wanted to ask what happened. I mean I've never seen you like that before." The queen stayed quiet for a time before she opened her eyes and they were filled with concern and slight fear.

"I-I don't know.. I don't even know how I did that.. I wasn't _aware_ I did it.. I just know he hit me and then you were in front of me." It was worrying Elsa a great deal. That had never happened before. Sure she'd lost control of her powers but that wasn't her losing control of them. She didn't know what it was.

"That sounds a bit freaky.. But I bet it wasn't something serious. You probably just got mad. Like him." Anna reasoned and Elsa nodded, not truly believing it but decided to not worry too much about it at the moment and worry Anna.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?!" Gerda asked as the two stepped out of the carriage, Anna letting her sister leaned on her slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine Gerda."

"The minister lost his temper and hit her. No worries though, I gave him one in return."

"The nerve." Gerda almost growled and Elsa signed for her to calm down.

"He's been sent home. But can you call for the doctor? Before Anna does it." The redhead huffed and helped her inside the castle as the chubby woman scurried away.

"Someone dare harm my big sister's face! Of course I worry and want it checked up. If you didn't notice it's bleeding!"

"Anna calm down. I know that I was just joking, you're suppose to laugh not sulk." Anna was about to retort before she realized what the queen had just said. She frowned adorably and muttered.

"Har har, I wasn't even sulking." The doctor soon came and told Elsa to sit on a bed as he checked the damage. After a while, the injury was clean and patched up.

"It wasn't deep so no stitches will be needed. After a few days it should be healed and no fear for a scar of any kind. It was a hard hit so I would advice maybe resting a little but other than that your majesty will be just fine." He said and Elsa traced her fingers across the small bandage.

"Thank you. I shall keep that in mind." He bowed and walked out, Anna and Kristoff running in.

"How is it?" The blond just smiled at her sister.

"I'm going to be fine Anna. It wasn't so serious. I'll be fine in a couple of days." The redhead let out a sigh of relief and Kristoff snorted.

"If I'd been there he would have more than just a sore nose and cold feet." The queen gave him an appreciative smile and stood.

"I appreciate that Kristoff, however I don't think it would have been wise to make it worse than it already was."

"Are you kidding me? What you did was awesome Elsa! And he deserved it! Hitting a queen like that.. Would have encased him fully so only his head peeked out.. I wouldn't be surprised if a war started for such insolence." Anna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anna a war is the last thing I want to start, because I don't want our people to die in battle for this kind of thing.. And what I did was no better than what he did. I could have frozen him solid Anna.." The redhead noticed that her sister was scared.

Elsa didn't want to take anyone's life with her powers, she probably would have if Anna hadn't stopped her. It was stupid of her not to think about that what Elsa did was something she hadn't had control over, and it scared her. So her expression turned calming, the princess grabbed Elsa and hugged her, leaning up to kiss the bandage.

"I'm sorry Elsa, you know I have a tendency to talk before thinking. I know how afraid you are of your powers going out of control again. But I also know you're my big sister, and you can control them. What happened today was just show of emotion, anyone would have lashed out at him. The people would have if the guards weren't there." She tried to sound reassuring, and Elsa released a breath through her nose before smiling.

"It's alright. Thank you Anna.." Even though she still wasn't convinced it had been a mere loss of temper. Kristoff grinned at the two, glad the two got along so well. But looking at the clock he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright now that we've established Anna's a blabber mouth even though we knew this already and that your highness's powers are wonderful, shall we get ready? There's still a party in one and a half hour.." Anna gave his arm a punch but was smiling all the same.

"Shut up ice lover." Elsa hid a giggle behind her hand, watching the exchange fondly.

"He is right though, we need to get ready." The redhead nodded then lit up as she facepalmed.

"Right! You get right to it! I need to tell the citizens you're okay! I'll be right back!" She dashed out of the room, of course giving Elsa a last look over before doing so, then raced for the stables. Kristoff chuckled.

"As feisty as ever." Elsa smiled at him, knowing he was saying it out of adoration.

"You'll join us as well I hope?" He looked at her then smiled politely and bowed.

"It would be my honor your majesty. But I must admit, I do not have any formal clothing." She smiled and beckoned him to follow her as she walked out of the room towards her own chambers.

"It's not a ball or anything, I doubt even Anna will wear anything too fancy. Everyday clothing works. But if you want to show up in anything other than your ice harvester attire." She opened her doors and walked to the wardrobe. "I think you'll find something here that will help you."

He first looked questioning, how could he find a good attire for him in the queen's wardrobe? She opened the door and pushed away the dresses, showing a couple of suits and normal clothing for man to wear. He seemed intrigued as he walked up to her, taking a look at the different clothing.

"This is quite something your majesty. But if you can excuse my curiosity, why do you have men's clothing?" She shrugged one shoulder, looking away. She seemed to try find a reason until she laid eyes on the family painting hanging on the wall.

"These are my father's clothes. As well as some of the dresses are my mother's. This was once my mother's room, some of his clothing hung in here since they did.. Sleep in the same room.. Now and then.." Both of them blushed lightly at the sentence. "So he did have some of his clothes in here."

"O-Oh.. Well.. Are you sure you want me to wear these then? A-And am I even allowed to wear a king's clothing?" Smiling Elsa took one of the hung up shirts and looked at it.

"Some of these he never wore often, while it is of the finest cloth, he often wore his royal attire. So wearing these everyday clothes he rarely wore in public is not a crime. Besides, the queen gives you permission, who else needs to allow you to?" She gave him the shirt and the blond boy smiled sheepishly.

"I.. I guess you're right. Thank you your majesty." She helped him pick out some pants then he bowed and after telling a servant to have a bath ready for him, he was about to walk out of the room.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes your-"

"Please, when alone and with Anna. Call me Elsa. If you must queen Elsa will do too." He blinked then smiled, bowed one last time and walked over the threshold of the room before looking at her again.

"If you insist queen Elsa." He then walked off and she let out a breath. Looking on the suits she pulled some hair back then pushed the dresses so they hid them again. Calling Gerda she told her to make a bath for her so she also could get ready. She was about to dress when a familiar knock was heard on her door.

"I'm getting dressed but come in Anna." The redhead poked her head in just as Elsa walked behind the screen with a gown in hand.

"Not wearing a homemade gown today?" She heard the queen chuckle as she walked in, closing the door after her.

"It's not a royal event, and dressing too formally will just make them nervous." Anna hummed in agreement, only wearing her favorite everyday gown. It was her favorite because it reminded her of the great thaw where she saved her sister.

"I guess, but what are you wearing then? Even to common things I doubt a queen can just show up in whatever."

"Isn't that the same for a princess?" Elsa could almost see Anna pout, hence her laughter after her statement.

"Being a queen and being a princess is different you know." The blond came out but before the blue eyes could register what she was wearing arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was looking into a pale neck.

"Yes it is, but I hope you don't say that and think something bad. You're just as important okay? Besides, this queen would probably not last long without her princess." Anna blinked, then a giggle escaped her, hugging her sister back.

"Charmer." Elsa chuckled and leaned back.

"I try." They both smiled at one another before Anna took a look on the older.

"Isn't that.. Your coronation gown?" It looked like it, however there were some changes. The black bodice was no longer black, more a dark blue, instead of the collar going up her neck it was now much like her ice gown, cut by the shoulders. The mark of Arendelle was still on her chest however on the actual gown there was snowflake patterns spread around.

"It is, just with a few changes. I do have the original gown but I thought I'd put a personal flare on this one." Anna was staring, finding the new design very beautiful, especially on Elsa. Her reaction was about the same as when she saw her in the ice gown for the first time.

"Well it certainly is different.." The queen smiled and tilted her head.

"A good different I presume?" Blinking the redhead blushed slightly but quickly nodded.

"Of course it's a good different! You're gorgeous!" Anna slapped a hand over her mouth, noticing the loud tone she was using. Blushing even more when Elsa laughed.

"Thank you Anna. It's good to know I don't look bad." Anna smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. _Why am I even blushing?! I'm complimenting my sister, there's nothing wrong with that. Get a grip Anna seriously._ She told herself and shook her head mentally before offering Elsa her hand.

"M-May I escort your majesty to the party then? If you're done not getting _that dressed up._" She asked with a over the top bow and polite voice. Elsa rolled her eyes but took the outstretched hand.

"You may, but I warn you my lady, my hand is not very warm." Anna chuckled and lead the queen out of the room.

"The I'm happy to say I have no problem with the cold. But you speak nonsense, your hand is as warm as can be." The two giggled and continued on their way to the ballroom.

Kristoff was already there, wearing the clothes Elsa gave him. A white shirt and blue pants. It was a bit smoother on the skin than his warm mountain clothes, he wasn't used to it but it didn't make him uncomfortable. Servants and some guards were in the room, all of them a little confused of why they were all there but Gerda and Kai had assured them Elsa would come soon.

And as the doors opened, everyone turned and the blond man held back a stare. While sure, he thought Anna looked great, the queen was something else. He was mostly intrigued by the snowflake patterns, but refrained from looking there for long, would probably not look like he was looking at the patterns.

Both sisters smiled over the mesmerized servants and Elsa cleared her throat to get their full attention.

"Thanks for coming. I know you must be a little confused as to why the ballroom is decorated but there's no ball. And probably wondering why you're all here." She paused for a moment to look at them, seeing affirmative looks all over. "This is a party me, my sister, our royal ice harvester, Kai and Gerda have planned for all castle staff." A look of bewilderment washed over them all but before any questions arose Anna spoke.

"It's really something she came up with on the fly. So she's the one who really planned it, we just helped out decorating and getting stuff done." Elsa cast her a look but she ignored it and just gave her arm a light push in sign for her to continue.

"Well.. This is no royal event. But I would say it's just as important. Because I want to thank all of you for your support and worry during the time the minister was here." There was a few frowns at the sound of the minister, while some looked very modest. "And I also want to thank you for past support, both to our parents and to us. But mostly for your kindness and loyalty that Gerda has informed me of."

She turned to the couple of guards. "And I never did thank you for the loyalty you showed during the eternal winter, hearing from Kai you never agreed on the execution the duke and prince Hans had agreed to do. And of course on the help on protecting me and my sister."

"Well of course your majesty, we pledged our loyalty to the Arendelle bloodline. We agreed to get you back, maybe sort things out, but we would never turn our blades on you or the princess." The man who spoke Elsa recognized as the commander of the royal guard, Ashton Blander. He'd taken off his helmet, showing brown hair and brown honest eyes. Seeing her looking at him he bowed his upper torso a little together with his head, the rest of the guards doing the same.

"And I want this party to be as a thank you commander."

"Come on, be at ease gentlemen, otherwise I'll send Olaf on you." Ashton allowed himself to chuckle quietly, the thought of being attacked by a summer loving snowman a bit amusing.

"We both want you all to be at ease tonight. For now me and my sister are not royalty but your friends, and we are suppose to have fun tonight." Elsa smiled and Anna grinned.

"Well that's the speech done! Now we all have fun!" She jumped into the crowd, making the servants jump as she ushered all of them to either eat some of the sweets or convinced a few that were good with instruments to play some music.

In a couple of minutes the party was in full drive, most of them starting to loosen up around the two royalties, taking what Elsa said to heart. The queen smiled and talked with them, not quite used to talking so casually like her sister but trying her best nonetheless. Kristoff was quick to catch the commander.

"Hey." The brown haired man turned to him, he could now see that he was a bit taller and a bit more muscular, the armor fitting him very well and the mark of a commander on his chest.

"Oh hello, you're sir Kristoff are you not? The royal ice harvester?" Kristoff seemed to try and look a bit bigger than he was but failed and just smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, that's me." Ashton smiled and bowed his head shortly.

"I'm the commander of the royal guard, Ashton Blander. I never got to before, but I'd like to thank you for helping princess Anna in her search for the queen. I was not aware of the princess leaving before she left, otherwise I'd convinced her to take some guards with her. So I'm glad she met you and that you helped her majesty home safely." He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"S-She's talked about me?"

"Well yes, the person who have yet to hear of your adventure in the north mountain must not be in the kingdom. Or someone who lives very far away from Arendelle shores. The first couple days after her majesties return was filled with her storytelling and laughter. I was one of the first to hear it, and I must admit I'm surprised her majesty queen Elsa did not make you a royal knight." Kristoff crossed his arms.

"I-I wouldn't be fit as a knight.. I'm just an ice harvester.. She's already given me too much by naming me the royal ice harvester."

"If you're not fit to be a knight, then I'm not fit to be a commander. What do you think I was before the king made me a knight then a commander?" The blond stared at the man who grinned and started humming on a tune Kristoff knew very well.

"That's.. The work song only ice harvesters should know.. You don't mean.."

"Frozen heart." Ashton hummed and chuckled. "I have not sung it for a time.. But what former ice harvester would I be if I forgot about it? I might not work as it anymore, but that song still rings clear past all the songs I've heard through my service as a knight to the crown." Kristoff now looked with more respect and wonder on the man before him.

"You're the same as me.. How did.. How did you become a knight?"

"I'll gladly tell you." Ashton proceeded in telling the boy who eagerly listened. At the same time the doors opened without anyone noticing, the one walking in being able to go through the crowd mostly unnoticed as well. That is until Elsa came into sight, then there was fast walking with arms raised.

The people around at the moment yelped quietly at the cold. Elsa chuckled at what someone said before feeling something wrap around her legs and looking down her smile grew when two eyes and a huge grin was what she saw.

"Hello there little one. Your flurry keeping you cool?" The stick arms which was around her legs let go so she could crouch down to his eye level.

"Yep! But I heard you got hurt so I've been looking for you to give you a warm hug! I'm told that helps." She smiled gently and nodded.

"It did, thank you Olaf. But you know what else helps when someone's hurt?" He shook his head and she hugged him, giving his forehead a kiss. "Small kisses on the spot that hurts can help too." He giggled then waddled a bit in place.

"They can? Then you think I can help with that?" He asked pointing at the bandage and she chuckled while leaning her head down. He made a sound of delight then as best he could put a kiss on her bandage. Of course it was a bit cold and wet, he was made out of snow after all, but she didn't mind and just smiled fondly as he looked hopefully at her.

"Thank you, it already feels a lot better." He gave his little embarrassed giggle then gave her another hug, this time Elsa being able to hug him back. "Why don't you go and find Anna, she's-"

"Oh! I know! If an act of true love thaws a frozen heart then maybe it can help scratches! I'll get Anna to come kiss you and you'll get better!" Before Elsa had a chance to speak he had already waddled off to find the redhead who was currently helping some servants to be at ease. The blond smiled, thinking Olaf was definitely a picture of how Anna was when they were children.

But as she thought of what he said she suddenly started to feel a bit nervous, hoping the snowman would properly explain what he wanted Anna to do. She didn't know why she worried about it, if he didn't she would when the princess approached her but for some reason she felt unease.

"Okay now, say Anna without the formality." Anna instructed a couple of the servants, unaware of the upcoming snowman. They all tried it, but there was the urge to be formal with her, even if this was a party where they should feel no need to.

"Anna! Anna!" She looked over them, seeming to check who it was that was successful in speaking her name but soon heard it was from behind her the shout came. And in turning around, something cold bumped into her, and Anna being Anna, her balance was quickly lost and she fell over with a snowman over her legs.

"Are you alright your highness!?" Some said and she smiled while waving a hand in a sign for them to calm down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And what did I say about the your highness part? You all could learn from Olaf here." She said, gesturing to the snowman who was in the process of retrieving his head off the floor due to the fall. "W-Well, in how to speak to me anyway.. I'd prefer if non of you lost your heads.." They all chuckled at the princess's remark.

"Anna! You need to come, Elsa needs your help." Olaf said after getting his head back on top of his body. At the statement Anna was quick to be as alert as Sven when he wanted a carrot.

"Sorry you'll have to practice on your own." She said shortly before getting up and following the snowman. "What happened Olaf?"

"You need to come and kiss Elsa better."

"Oh okay-wait what?!" The redhead froze in her tracks for a couple seconds before grabbing Olaf and making him stop and turn to her. "I need to come and do what now?" The snowman tilted his head.

"Well Elsa told me kisses can make injuries better, and if true love can thaw a frozen heart then I thought it could help with injuries as well. And since kisses make it better, and a kiss is an act of true love, and you're the true love, then I just thought if you kissed her all the pain would go away." He explained, saying it like it was the most common thing in the world.

Some around them who heard them, chuckled, thinking the snowman's innocent joke was quite amusing. But Anna knew better, while a lot of Olaf's actions and sayings might seem like just a joke, she knew he was deadly serious until someone explained it to him why everyone was laughing.

"So if I get you correctly, you think if I kiss Elsa, my own sister, her injury will get better because it's true loves kiss?" He nodded, smiling and she blinked. She stood and took a deep breath. "Okay sure, but when we get to Elsa you have to close your eyes cause if someone looks it might not work." She instructed and he instantly nodded, fully believing her. He took her to the queen and as Elsa saw them, she also noticed the determined face her sister was pulling.

"Anna it's not-" She was about to explain, thinking her sister actually took Olaf seriously, but Anna grabbed her by one shoulder while the other grabbed her chin. For a moment Elsa was frozen, sort of ironic but that's how she could best describe it. She was actually going to kiss her? Seriously?! However the redhead stopped advancing and winked at her before turning her head to Olaf.

"Remember what I said Olaf, it might not work if you're peeking so keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them." The little snowman nodded, closing his eyes and holding his hands over them, turning around even. When it was certain he wasn't looking, Anna turned back to Elsa. "The heck is with this true loves kiss nonsense?! What you tell him?" She whispered and once the blond realized that Anna did not intend to kiss her, she was able to come with a meek response.

"I told him a kiss on the injury would make it better. The act of true love and that it had to be a kiss he learned from you." Anna blinked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I haven't told him that."

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, a kiss was the first thing that came to mind was it not?" Now remembering that the snowman had indeed been with them and heard everything about true loves kiss when they were with the trolls, Anna almost facepalmed.

"Fudgenuts.. Well I didn't think that would come up now." Elsa sighed, while telling herself the warmth on her cheeks came from the heat in the room.

"Well you'll have to tell him why we can't do that then. And Anna, they're starting to stare." The redhead looked around and noticed the servants looking and she was quick to back off from the queen, giving her back her space. "But since it seems you've made him believe we're actually doing it, how will you explain my injury still being present. You know he gets a bit down if something he suggests doesn't help." Anna seemed to think for a moment, before lighting up and walking closer to Elsa again, she started ruffling the blond's hair. "What are you-"

"Trust me on this one." Not being able to say no, Elsa stood still while Anna kept fixing her hair, or messing it up she couldn't really tell. When she was done she got a mirror out of nowhere and handed it to Elsa. Looking at what she'd done, the blond was a bit surprised.

Most of her hair was still slicked back, but now some of it was over her forehead, hiding the bandage. The surprising bit was that it actually looked good. "There, that should be fine." Anna then turned to Olaf. "Okay Olaf you can look now." The little snowman turned, his eyes open. "Elsa's all better now, aren't you Elsa?" The queen shook herself out from her stupor and turned her head with a gentle smile.

"Yes, all better." Olaf giggled in glee and bounced a bit in place.

"Great, then-"

"However I believe Anna needs to talk to you Olaf, on why we shouldn't do that." Elsa interrupted, sensing he would say something like "then you can do it again if you get hurt." The redhead chuckled nervously and coughed into her hand.

"Yeah.. Eh.. Come on Olaf." Anna took the snowman a bit aside and Elsa sighed, holding up a hand in sign that the people around her should not ask about what just occurred. "Okay Olaf this is how it is, me and Elsa shouldn't kiss, as in not in the way you're thinking."

"Why?" The redhead crouched down to his level.

"Because true loves kiss is something lovers do. Me and Elsa are sisters. And sisters shouldn't kiss each other in that way."

"But you love each other don't you?" She nodded.

"Yes, I love her very much but the love I have for her is different. It's sibling love, and siblings aren't suppose to love each other like lovers do. It's kind of like I love you and you me but not in a romantic way." He seemed to slowly understand, but then asked one more thing.

"Then.. What do you call looking at someone like you do?"

"Huh?"

"Well you look at Elsa much like I've seen Kristoff look at you. And from the looks other people who are in love give each other, you give her the same look.." Anna found herself blushing for no apparent reason before she quickly corrected him.

"Y-You got that wrong Olaf! Jeez what did I just tell you? I'm just glad I can look at her again. B-Besides what you're seeing from me is just.. Admiration, she is my big sister after all, I just admire her a lot. That must be the look you're talking about right? Because I just told you sisters shouldn't feel that way about one another. I mean such a look can mean different things for different people, for me it's just admiration! I do love her but not like that so you're just imagining things.." She was once again rambling, saying it all in a hurry but luckily Olaf understood every word.

"Ooh, okay I get it. But, why shouldn't siblings be able to love one another in that way?" Anna found this conversation to be going south very fast. However luckily for her, Kristoff and commander Ashton had been walking by and heard some of the conversation and seeing his princess was at her limit, Ashton walked up to them.

"Princess Anna, would it be a crime to ask you dance with Kristoff? He was too modest to ask so I decided to ask in his stead." She looked at the commander then at Kristoff who looked as shocked as she felt. The man just winked at her and waved the blond over. "Stop being shy young man, I bet princess Anna gladly would dance with you. Sir Olaf why don't you and I go find her majesty and ask her to a dance?" Olaf's attention quickly switched from his previous question to the current situation.

"Ooh! Yeah! Then everyone can daance, to the muusic, and it'll be great!" He sang and Ashton chuckled.

"Indeed, now shall we go?" He glanced at Anna and Kristoff before walking away with the snowman.

"Soooo.. What just happened?" The blond asked and Anna sighed.

"Olaf misunderstood the say true loves kiss and thought that me kissing Elsa because I'm the true love would make the injury on her forehead disappear. I tried to explain why we can't and Ashton just saved me from a question that I'd probably ramble and make him misunderstand again.." She rambled up and Kristoff slowly nodded.

"Well.. Since he's gonna ask why otherwise." Kristoff reached her his hand. "Would you care for a dance my lady?" He asked overly polite, making Anna giggle and blush lightly.

"If you insist." The two walked out on the dancefloor, starting a slow waltz. They were unaware of Elsa looking at them, having sat down on one of the chairs which had been set by the walls. She was looking at them with a small smile, believing the blond boy and her sister fit very well together. Better than that pigheaded prince anyway. She almost snorted at her own thoughts, but refrained.

Instead she looked over the party. They all seemed to be more relaxed now, talking with one another and playing the music. Her sister had done a good job at putting most of them at ease.

"Would you do me the honor of giving me a chance to dance with you queen Elsa?" The blond turned her head, surprised to see commander Ashton reaching her his hand. Olaf giggled then waddled off, wanting to find Sven. Elsa smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry commander, I don't dance.." He smiled, then sat down on a chair beside his queen. Placing his hands on his knees he turned to her.

"I've heard you say this a few times before your majesty, and sorry if I'm rude, but I have never seen a monarch who doesn't dance." She let out a breath, casting her eyes at her sister and Kristoff who was still dancing.

"I'm quite ashamed to say it commander, however it is not that I don't dance like I've said.. But it is that I can't. I was taught everything I should know about being queen, except the dance."

"Forgive my curiosity but why is that?" She shook her head in sign that it was okay and merely opened her hand, small sculptures of the king and queen appearing on her palm.

"I was afraid of touching anyone, even with my gloves on. Not even my father thought it to be a good idea of anyone else being my partner when teaching me. He said he would teach me, however I refused because I did not trust my control to hold even with him. So.."

She looked at the sculptures with saddened eyes. "I have never been taught dancing, because I was afraid I'd hurt the partner." Ashton noticed the mood around his queen and regretted asking, seeing these were memories Elsa probably did not want to relive.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to relive such a memory." Elsa smiled sadly, not taking her eyes off the sculptures.

"It's fine commander.. It does not bother me like before, I have Anna back and she's safe, that's all I really wanted." Ashton did not believe her, but thought that maybe he should go in on a different subject.

What they didn't know now, was that Kristoff and Anna had stopped dancing, and somehow knowing her sister was using her powers, the redhead looked over the crowd in search for her and saw the commander with Elsa by the chairs. But before being able to call for them, she noticed Elsa's sad expression and the sculptures she'd made in her hand. Immediately feeling concerned, Anna pulled Kristoff with her as they walked towards them.

"What is it Anna?"

"Elsa's not looking so good. I want to check on her." The blond boy looked over then grew to a halt and stopping Anna as well. "What?"

"She's with commander Ashton. I bet she'll be fine. Besides Anna she's your big sister, believe in her some more. There will be times she'll want to be alone you know." The redhead bit her lip, looking to Elsa again who now wore a sad smile.

"I know Kristoff.. But it's because she's my big sister I worry.. And I want to make up for the times I haven't been there when she's sad.." Kristoff understood how the princess felt, having heard the whole story about Elsa's isolation shortly after the great thaw.

"Well.. Alright I know you're gonna be all gloomy if we don't check her and that wouldn't be good for the servants to see. So lead on." Anna gave him a appreciating look then walked towards the queen and commander again. Ashton saw them approach and thought of an idea.

"I think you have a perfect dance instructor very close to you your majesty. One that would gladly teach you." He said and she looked up on him, first thinking he was talking about himself until someone called her.

"Elsa." Anna let go of Kristoff's hand and jogged up to her sister, crouching down to first look at the sculptures then at Elsa. "Are you okay? You're not suppose to be sad at a party.. It's not fair to everyone else if you're sad during a happy day.." She said and cupped the hand holding the sculptures.

The blond was a bit surprised over Anna's sudden appearance but soon put on a gentler face as she closed her hand, the sculptures turning into blue snowdust which circled their joined hands for a second before disappearing.

"I'm fine Anna. Sorry if I worried you." The redhead sighed and in a very childish manner placed her upper body over the queen's lap, her head right by her stomach.

"You're stubborn you know that? I'm gonna let that slide for now but there's no way I'm accepting my big sister looking sad and try to pass it as nothing." Elsa blinked, looking down on her sister's head for a while then looking from Kristoff to Ashton.

Both men just shrugged one shoulder with smiles on their faces. "Hey you listening to me?" Anna raised her head to look at the queen. Their faces were now inches apart but non of them moved. "Well?" Elsa leaned away slightly at the word, feeling at least she should try not to make a misunderstanding out of this position.

"I'm sorry Anna.. I'll.." She looked on the commander who just nodded, confirming the silent question she asked. "I'll tell you later.." The princess seemed unconvinced but decided to let it slide.

"Good, now you're coming with me to eat some chocolate and make everyone less worried for you." Elsa looked up and saw the servants look their way. They were probably all wondering why the monarch looked like she did.

Elsa smiled at the thought before being pulled up to stand then dragged towards the tables filled with sweets. She had no time to really look over the table before a chocolate was a few inches from her mouth. "Come on say ah." Anna grinned, slowly moving her hand closer so Elsa had to open her mouth before it hit her lips.

"Anna-" She spoke with a raised eyebrow, wanting to tell her she could eat fine by herself but the redhead took the chance to put the sweet in the queen's mouth. Elsa almost choked on it as it went down without her chewing it, since she hadn't been prepared for it. She coughed, holding a hand over her mouth and arm around her stomach.

"Elsa you were suppose to eat it not choke on it." Anna teased but as her sister continued coughing and closing her eyes, Anna started to feel a bit uneasy about it. "Okay quickly someone give me a glass of water or something!" She said, a bit of panic in her voice now that Elsa tried to breathe and cough at the same time and succeeding in only coughing.

A servant was quick to give her a glass of something and she gave it to Elsa who took it and swallowed it in one go. There was a bit more coughing, even sputtering since whatever had been in the glass had apparently been strong, before the queen was finally breathing. "Okay you're breathing, she's breathing! Like she just ran around the fjord a few times over but she's breathing!" Everyone took a calming breath, Elsa taking many.

"You okay Els?" The blond took a few more breaths before placing one hand on the table while the other went to her head.

"W-What.. Was that.." She asked, her voice hoarse, referring to the glass she'd just put down. Anna bit her lip and looked nervously on the object before picking it up and sniffing, only to be met by a strong alcoholic smell. She gulped and looked on the queen, seeing her composure swaying a bit.

"Ehm.. Well.. This can be bad.. And can be good.. Depending on how my dear sister act drunk.. Never mind this is terrible." Elsa looked at her, her eyes unfocused and brows knitted together.

"Was that.. Strong whiskey? Who the hell put that there?" _Oh shit, her queen composure is quickly fading. This ain't good._ Anna thought, knowing her majesty would never talk like this, at least not with servants around. "Anna get me a glass of water. Now." She said sternly, hand over her eyes again. The princess obliged without question, telling Kristoff to safely take the queen to a nearby seat so she wouldn't fall over from the sudden dizziness.

"Elsa you okay?" He asked and she shook her head a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"If you define the sudden feel to fall over and mind getting fuzzy as okay, then I'm just peachy." She mumbled, feeling her head grow fuzzy and her stomach warm.

"Wait here, I'll help Anna bring another glass of water. And make sure it's water."

"Just get me to a chair.." He sat her down on one of the chairs and ran towards the kitchen.

"Your majesty are you okay?" She snorted and looked up at the servant asking.

"I've told you to call me Elsa. And I'm just fine, maybe a bit parched but other then that fine." He was a bit taken back by his queen's tone but since none of the servants really understood what was going on, he looked towards the table.

"Oh well, let me get you something then." She just smiled and waved, totally forgetting what her sister and Kristoff was getting her.

"Sure, sounds great. Get me some chocolate too." Around when Kristoff and Anna came back, she had a wineglass in hand, sipping from it and eating chocolate. When she saw them however she smiled, "You two even look cute carrying a bunch of glasses together. Sure I think Anna looks more adorably clumsy then Kristoff since she's almost spilling the water but that's just me."

The redhead almost dropped the glass, for the fifth time since she left the kitchen, at the statement. She looked at the wine glass then groaned as she turned to the servants.

"Who gave her more alcohol? And please don't tell me you gave it to her because she ordered you to.." All of them looked rather sheepish and she would have face palmed if her hands wasn't occupied with the glass of water. She walked up to Elsa who drank the last of the wine then turned to her.

"Hello my dear sister, are you okay? You look agitated, Kristoff talking about ice too much again?" Kristoff looked at Anna in question.

"You think I talk too much about ice? Why don't you tell me?" The redhead took the wineglass and placed the water in Elsa's hands.

"Not now Kristoff I'm trying to figure out what the heck I'm gonna do about my drunk sister." Elsa laughed and crossed her legs while putting her elbow on her knee and leaning her chin into her hand.

"And what makes you believe I'm drunk?"

"For starters I know you've never drunk this much alcohol before, if any, and you're not used to it. And you're freezing the water.." Elsa looked down and saw that the water in the glass was slowly freezing.

"Well at least it's cold water." She said with a shrug and with a snap made the water unfreeze. "Wait why am I holding a glass of water?" Anna face palmed.

"Great job Anna you made her drunk and make puns. Dumb, dumb-" She chanted while slapping her forehead. However a cool hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Anna.. Why are you hurting yourself?" She looked at her sister who was craddling her hand while her eyes looked watery. She brought the hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. "Don't do that.. Please.." She mumbled, tears actually showing and Anna felt really guilty all of a sudden. _I should know, drunk or not she still doesn't want me hurt. I think she's even more emotionally unbalanced when drunk._ she thought and flailed her free hand around, slightly panicking.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm fine I promise not to do it again. Just don't cry." Kristoff sighed. _And she's forgotten the real problem._ Elsa looked up on her and blinked.

"You promise?" Anna nodded frantically and smiled.

"Of course, I promise." The queen smiled then leaned up and kissed her forehead. "W-What was that for?" She stuttered in surprise and Elsa only giggled.

"I kissed it better, didn't we go through this?" She asked with an innocent look on her face and Anna blinked chuckled nervously.

"Right.. I should be glad you're in some sane state of mind.." Elsa didn't seem to understand what she was saying but she just shook her head. "Nevermind! Drink that and sober up please!" Ice blue eyes turned down to look at the glass of water she still held in her hand and shrugged.

"If you say so." She drank it and took a deep breath. And when she let it out cold mist came from her mouth and she coughed.

"Gah! Elsa you're not suppose to choke on the water!"

"I'm not! It just froze for a second in my throat." Anna looked unbelieving.

"You can do that? To yourself?" The blond shrugged.

"Well sure, it's not recommended though. Hey Kristoff, that suit suits you." She said randomly with a goofy sort of smile and the ice harvester blushed.

"T-Thanks.."

"Kris this is no time to be embarrassed! Give her some more water!"

**Me: Well hello my dear cubs. How you feelin? *ice wall appears to protect me from various projectiles* Ehm.. Right.. Thanks Elsa dear..**

**Elsa: No problem. But you cubs should be more careful, she can't continue writing if you kill her. *mob calms down***

**Me: And the love for Elsa saves me.. *Sighs in relief* Sorry you guys, I haven't updated anything for a while and I'm reeeally sorry about that. But school is a horribly distracting place and my inspiration have escaped me multiple times. I'm really sorry but real life is a pain.**

**Anna: We hope you can forgive Wolf for her absence and we're sorry for the slow updates. But hopefully the next chapter for IANSAS will soon come out as well but can't promise nothing.**

**Elsa: We hope you liked this chapter anyway and review with your ideas and thoughts. Sending a PM is very welcome too if you don't feel like reviewing. **

**Me: By the by, some plot in this one. I have an idea of where I'm going with this and I can just say I got the inspiration from a story about Elsa's powers by a very talented artist I saw on tumblr named wantstobuildasnowman. But that's all I'm gonna say, cause I'm not totally sure myself where this is gonna go.**

**Anna: And Wolf wants to apologize if the end of this chapter seems rushed but she wanted to update, so you got a longer chapter because she was gone so long! And look forward to Elsa's hangover, I'm not..**

**Elsa: *flicks Anna's forehead* Well that's your fault.**

**Me: Ah, sisters.. Well I believe I'm done. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to update but no promises. sorry for any grammar issues, English isn't my first language for those who don't already know. Sign this one off Anna if you please.**

**Anna: *hugs and kisses Elsa's cheek* Will do, Bye-Bye see you next time cubs!**


End file.
